Twinkle Twinkle
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Somewhere in Austria, Roderich felt a distinct disturbance in the force. Or, In which Gilbert fails at both music and wooing green eyed brunettes. And no I do not mean Lithuania. PrusHun.


Twinkle Twinkle

By; Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; K+

Pairing; Prussia/Hungary

"_Please do not shot the pianist--- He's doing his best."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

---

Every once in a blue moon, Elizaveta would be amazed by how positively adorable Gilbert could be when no one was watching.

It didn't happen very often, heavens no! Most of the time he was too busy being an annoying arrogant pain in the ass for her to do anything other than beat him senseless with her handy-dandy frying pan™.

But sometimes, usually when he wasn't aware of it, she would catch him being gentle and all around less asshole-ish.

Like that time when she caught him singing softly to that silly little chick that always followed him around. The fact that he was able to care for a tiny little bird was an amazing feat in itself. Gilbert had such a soft tender look in his normally abrasive eyes when he sang to the baby bird that it made her cheeks flood pink and her heart melt a bit.

Or, the day he fell asleep on her doorstep waiting for her to return home. she had promised to be home in time to talk with him, and by talk she meant yell, but her visit with Antonio had taken longer than she expected. Elizaveta was thoroughly shocked and endeared to see him sprawled out on her door mat.

It was things like that that reminded her why she tolerated all the crap he put her through and grudgingly had her admit that she might, possibly, marginally, kinda like him.

Thankfully the self proclaimed amazing Prussia usually did something stupid very soon after, making her forget all about her teeny tiny, microscopic crush.

It's not like she thought about him in the romantic sense all that much anyway.

Or at all.

Often.

Sometimes…..

A whole lot.

Or all the time.

Okay, okay she liked the stupid bastard. But that was totally not the point! The point was that every once in awhile Prussia managed to be slightly tolerable.

But when compared to all the other times, this just took the proverbial cake.

Gilbert was dressed rather casually, a loose white button up shirt, black slacks and she was sure he had his iron cross necklace on, the man never went anywhere without it. He had his back to her, clearly absorbed in his task which involved him cursing every few moments.

Awestruck, Hungary watched as Prussia tried and failed to play twinkle twinkle little star on one of Roderich's old pianos. She valiantly fought the urge to bust out laughing.

In truth she had never thought that he could play the piano or any instrument in general. And clearly she was right. It was increasingly clear that Prussia was made for war tactics and battles, not the fine arts.

Did she mention he was completely mangling the simplest song ever created?

Biting her lip to keep from blurting out something about how utterly pathetic he was, the female nation crept silently toward him, until she was standing directly behind the white haired man. He didn't notice her, much too focused on getting the notes of 'how I wonder what you are' correct.

'Damn, I wish I had my camera.' she thought mischievously. Honestly this was just sad even for hi-

"Damnit!" Gilbert yelled angrily, banging on the keys. The previously asleep chick peeped indignantly from his perch on top of the piano at being awaken. "Why can't I do this ! If that pansy ass Austria can do it then the amazing me should be able to!"

The Hungarian rolled her eyes. 'And there goes the momentary cute factor.'

The little yellow bird let out a series of chirps.

"Because!" He answered with a sigh. How he managed to understand what that thing was saying, Elizaveta doubted she'd ever know. "Austria played this thing and she liked him, though I'll never understand why, So If I get kickass at it then she'll dig me too!"

Elizaveta covered her mouth in shock. He was trying to play the piano because of her? If she ignored all the blatant Austria bashing and the gratuitous egotism then that just might be the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

Yeah, now was definitely one of those times when she liked Prussia.

Smiling brightly, she leaned over his shoulder until her mouth was directly next to his ear. "Who'll 'dig' you Gilbert?"

Said man literally jumped three feet in the air.

Unfortunately for him, the piano was there, making him bang his legs into the keys, momentum causing him to fall back from the stool and land in an undignified heap at Hungary's feet.

Laughing heartily, Elizaveta watched as his burgundy eyes darted from her to the piano. "W-what the hell are you d-doing here?" He stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts, probably realizing that 'awesome' people didn't stutter.

"Uh, I mean, Spying on me Eli? If you wanted to bask in my awesomeness then you could have just asked you know." He laugh he nasally, something Elizaveta knew from years of being around Prussia meant he was nervous.

Hungary sighed and sat down next to him on the pink carpeted floor. "Don't push your luck Gilbert, I already heard you." Groaning, Prussia banged his head into the floor. "So care to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to break into my house, use my antique instruments and proceed to make all kinds of noise in a failed attempt to impress me?"

With a blush covering his cheeks, he glared at the piano. "Of course it doesn't sound cool when you say it like that."

"Gilbert…." She said, her tone one of warning.

He crossed his arms across his chest and sure enough, the iron cross necklace was there. 'Man, I'm good' She thought smugly.

Prussia rolled his eyes and sat halfway up, bracing himself with his elbows. "I wanted to impress you, so what? It's not that big of a deal. You should be honored that someone as amazing as me wanted to impr-"

"Shut up Gilbert."

"Hey, You can't tell me to shut up yo-you manly gir-Mmph!"

He was blissfully silenced when Elizaveta's small hands gripped his face and pulled him to her, lips meeting lips.

In the back of her mind, Hungary wondered why she had never kissed him before. In complete contrast to his off putting personality, Prussia's lips when soft and moist. She easily pulled the fuller bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it lightly. Unconsciously he leaned into her hands, before kissing her back, hard and needy.

She squeaked sharply when he sat up and angled her neck to deepen the contact. Against her will a sigh escaped her throat and she felt him smirk against their connected lips.

Oh yeah, that's why she hadn't kissed him before, because it was Gilbert and he had a tendency to let things like this go to his head.

Indulging in this little moment a little while longer the brunette pulled back, nose nuzzling his as she regained control of her breathing and chastely kissing his still open mouth once more before she stood up.

"….Even if you totally suck at the piano, you impressed me. But only a little!" With that, Elizaveta made a quick retreat from the room, a thick blush dusting her cheeks and her fair maiden's heart beating wildly against her breast.

Gilbert for all his so called awesomeness, sat unmoving and unbelieving for a good three minutes, simply staring at the doorway.

Tired of being ignored, the little yellow bird fluttered over to it's master, landing on his head and burying itself to his snow white locks. "Peep Peep?" He chirped.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Prussia grinned. "Oh yeah little guy, She totally digs me now."

Poor Hungry had no idea what kind of Pandora's box she had just opened. No idea at all.

Omake:

Somewhere in Austria, Roderich felt a distinct disturbance in the force.

Pausing in his paper work for a moment, he looked across the room at his piano. "I do not know why, but all of a sudden I strongly feel the urge to punch Prussia."

Shrugging , he went back to his work. After all, if he stopped and pondered every time he felt the need to physically assault Gilbert than he'd never get anything done.

---

Notes;

I've had a lot of computer troubles and lost the original version of this, so I had to write it over again. Though when push comes to shove, I think this edition is better. This is my first official piece of Gilveta fan fiction! I'm so proud.

Silly, silly Eli, you should know that Gilbo isn't going to let you off the hook just like that…..

Drop a review and tell me what you think.

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


End file.
